


Memory

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: Pray, forgive this transgression, lover mine, for I’ve forgotten your smile. That I may see it once more in Her halls would be a blessing.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 21 | Crunch
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187881595759/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-21-memory

It’s in a part of their heart that has long since been repressed that the Warrior of Light keeps their homesickness. They have many homes, but none so true as that by Haurchefant’s side.

They crave the sight of his smile and the sound of his voice. They shiver at the thought of his hands sliding familiarly over their cheek and hip. They miss him so dearly it may as well have been a need with how strongly they react to the thought of him. Shoving their fancy aside, they wipe blood from their face and continue on through Doma Castle.

Haurchefant is not there with them. He cannot be. Not now. Not ever. He rests in the earth, a martyr for the causes of kings, and they try desperately to remember the exact cadence of his voice even as the memory fades with time spent apart.

They are alone, as always.

Once Doma is liberated, they will go back and sit at his grave again. The crunch of snow beneath their boots and whisper of summer wind will be familiar as their own breath. They will speak to him and hope he is listening. They have so many things to say.

With that thought in mind, they continue their crusade.

_Pray, forgive this transgression, lover mine, for I’ve forgotten your smile. That I may see it once more in Her halls would be a blessing._

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
